Through the Walls
by Ryssasaurus Rex
Summary: In Scarlett McCall's defense she wasn't used to living in a house with other werewolves. [[Rule 63!Scisaac]]


It had been just over a week since Isabelle had moved in with the McCalls and things were… well not good, what with the alpha pack still at large and things slowly falling apart at Scarlett's feet, but things between Isabelle and Scarlett were good. It seemed like the only thing in Scarlett's life that _was_ good at the moment. Derek was keeping secrets from them on top of kicking Isabelle out on the streets, the alpha pack was starting to really screw with their lives, and Stiles was pretty sure something weird was going on with Lydia. There was just so much going wrong and it was driving Scarlett up the walls with worry.

There was a soft knock at Scarlett's door and when she lifted her head up to see who it was her mom smiled. "Hey, sweetie. I'm heading into work now, you two going to be okay?"

"Yeah Mom," Scarlett said, getting up to hug and kiss her mom goodbye. "We'll be fine."

"Good," her mom said. "Don't stay up too late, it's a school night."

Scarlett grinned and chirped "We won't" just as Isabelle's voice rang from down the hall, promising the same thing. Melissa raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else as she headed downstairs and out the door.

As soon as the locked clicked Scarlett was down the hall and popping her head into what was now Isabelle's room. "Wanna get your butt beat in Smash Brothers?"

Traditionally, Scarlett's mom shooed them into their room and to bed no later than eleven at night so Scarlett figured anything past eleven thirty was considered too late. The fact that they were both slinking off to bed at one in the morning was something they were not going to mention to Scarlett's mother. The pair of girls giggled to each other as they climbed the stairs to their rooms, bumping hips and shoulders playfully. Their light rough housing followed them into the bathroom as they prepared for bed, toothpaste being smeared on more than just their toothbrushes.

After washing both soap and toothpaste off her face Scarlett dried off with a towel and promptly used it to blind Isabelle as she bolted form the bathroom, cackling like a witch. It was nice, playing around like this. Scarlett never had this much fun with anyone aside from Stiles.

Though, at least with Stiles there was no awkward attraction. With Isabelle Scarlett sometimes couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, especially when she laughed, head thrown back and mouth stretched wide in a smile. Scarlett knew herself well enough to know she had it bad for Isabelle. She'd figured that much out before Stiles and his dumb teasing comments about puppy love and the like thank you very much. It was a problem sometimes.

Like right now. They were both in their own rooms, rough housing over with for the night and Scarlett couldn't stop thinking about Isabelle. She felt heat start to pool low in her belly, the familiar tingle of arousal growing the more her thoughts lingered on Isabelle. Giving into her body's urges she slipped a hand into her pajama pants and slowly began rubbing her clit through her cotton panties.

She thought about Isabelle doing this to her, the other girl's long fingers working at Scarlett's clit, making her wet before slipping inside of her. Scarlett bit back a groan as she slid her hands under the elastic of panties. She wasn't as wet as she'd like to be, but Scarlett always did enjoy a slow build. She gasped as she slipped a single finger in, imagining that it was longer, slimmer.

That was when she heard it, a low whine that had to have come from Isabelle's room. It was wordless but Scarlett knew it was directed at her.

In her defense, Scarlett wasn't used to sharing her house with another werewolf. It had been her and her mother alone for so long that it hadn't even occurred to her that Isabelle might have been able to hear her or, oh god, maybe even _smell_ her. Another thing she hadn't thought of was how hot the idea of that was. Without really thinking about it she began rubbing her clit again in painfully slow circles, letting out a gasp that might have been a bit too loud. When she heard another whine, though, she had to stop.

She had no idea if she was making Isabelle uncomfortable or not. Just because she found it hot that her friend and crush was listening to her from the other room didn't mean Isabelle did. She pulled her hand away from herself and rolled over to face in the direction of Isabelle's room. She murmured and apology and was prepared to just go to sleep when she heard Isabelle answer her in a shaky voice.

"Don't stop. Please?"

Scarlett felt her face heat up instantly. Well, she thought, at least Isabelle wasn't uncomfortable. She swallowed a few times trying to find her voice before she managed to croak out "Yeah, okay" before rolling onto her back.

It takes a few deep breaths to get back to it. Now that she's actually aware of everything she feels a bit put on the spot, but eventually her hand is back in her underwear and she's moving her fingers in her slick folds. She's going slow, even by her standards, like she's trying to put on a show for Isabelle. And hey, maybe she is, sue her. She doesn't hold back her gasps as her hips twitch up without her control. She hisses Isabelle's name more than once, not even bothering with the pretense that she's not thinking of the other werewolf.

It's so good and she's so close and she can hear Isabelle in her room panting and Scarlett can practically see her there, splayed out on her bed, her light curls messily plastered across her pillow as she fingers herself to thoughts of Scarlett. The images are almost enough to tip her over the edge, but right now she needed more. She needed Isabelle.

Breathless with arousal and thankful beyond words for werewolf hearing Scarlett gasps "Isabelle, _please_." But when she didn't hear the other girl getting up and moving towards Scarlett's room she guessed she needed to be a bit clearer in her meaning. "Come _here_!" she growled and _that_ got her results.

Isabelle stumbled down the hall and practically knocked Scarlett's door of the hinges getting into her room. She reeked of arousal and that just had Scarlett even closer to the edge than before. Isabelle didn't hesitate crawling up Scarlett's body, caging her in with her long limbs. Their noses bumped and Scarlett felt more than saw Isabelle smile as she pressed their lips together.

Carelessly wiping her hand off on her sheets (they needed a wash anyway) Scarlett lifted her hips until Isabelle got the hint. She moved one of her legs so her thigh was pressing against Scarlett's crotch. Scarlett grinded down against the thigh pressing against her, desperate for contact with another body. She was already so close and if Isabelle didn't get with the program soon she was going to finish the job herself while she watched. Which wasn't all the unpleasant of an idea.

After a minute or so of rutting against Isabelle's leg like a dog the taller girl pulled away, replacing her thigh with her fingers beneath Scarlett's panties before she could complain. There was some awkward maneuvering but eventually Scarlett's pajamas and panties were tossed to the floor and Isabelle was working two amazingly long fingers inside of Scarlett like a pro.

"So," Isabelle panted hotly into Scarlett's ear, giving it a nip before she continued. "You think I'm hot?"

Scarlett wanted to tell Isabelle that she thought she was more than just hot. There were words for Isabelle, words that meant more than hot, which always seemed so one dimensional a word, but with Isabelle's fingers doing what they were doing to Scarlett the best she could do was nod and pull Isabelle in for a desperate kiss as she felt herself go taut with the best orgasm she'd had in months. Her toes curled, her back arched, and she was pretty sure her eyes flashed gold. Isabelle's fingers worked her through it, the pair in her moving in and out slowly while her thumb gently pressed on her over sensitive clit.

They didn't move for a few minutes. Scarlett came down from her post-orgasm high before long and, without any warning, flipped Isabelle on her back. With a grin Scarlett made sure her eyes glowed gold as she asked "So, you think _I'm_ hot?"

Laughing and a bit breathless Isabelle said "The hottest." Gold met gold and Scarlett was impressed with herself for not swooning. She'd never found the wolf thing hot, but apparently if it was Isabelle anything could be hot.

"Good," Scarlett said before she hooked her fingers around the waist of Isabelle's boy shorts and pulled them off, tossing them in the same general direction that her undergarments had gone earlier. "Lemme know if you want me to stop."

Before Isabelle could ask her any questions Scarlett took one long swipe with her tongue, effectively answering any questions Isabelle might have had.

Isabelle's hands were both fisted in Scarlett's hair, her grip was tight but not painful and it sent sparks of pleasure down her spine. She found herself thinking that it was a shame it was so late or they could have gone another round or two.

It didn't take long for Scarlett to figure out that Isabelle liked it when she moved her tongue fast and pressed it as hard as she could against her clit. She made a mental note to pick up some sort of toy later that week if they were going to make this sleeping together thing a regular event. Isabelle had obviously been close when she'd come into Scarlett's room and her thighs were now shaking in Scarlett's grasp as she continued to fuck Isabelle with her tongue as she pulled at her hair panting.

"Scar, oh god, Scar I'm gonna-"

Scarlett paused just long enough to say "Do it" before going back to taking Isabelle apart with her tongue. It was a matter of seconds before Isabelle's legs were clamping over her shoulders. Her grip tightened in Scarlett's hair and yeah, that hurt a little, but the deep throated moan that sounded like it was ripped from Isabelle was worth the few seconds of stinging in her scalp. Scarlett kept licking at Isabelle until the other girl pulled her away. She went without resistance, crawling up the bed to flop bonelessly beside her. She could feel that her face was a mess and she pulled up a corner of her sheets to wipe it clean.

"Remind me to do laundry tomorrow after school," she said as she turned to snuggle into Isabelle's side.

Obviously not done with her afterglow Isabelle just grunted in response.

Scarlett felt herself dozing off and shook herself awake. If they fall asleep like this her mom would find them for sure. There was also something she wanted to ask. "Hey, Is?" Another answering grunt. "Does this mean we're dating?"

At that Isabelle looked over at Scarlett and blinked a few times. "I'm game if you are," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
